This Is About Me
by jeevesey
Summary: Harry's life has gone in the wrong direction and he's looking to anyone at all for help. So who is left? (my second attempt at an ff. PLZ R&R!)
1. Realizing Hate

This is about Harry and it's in his p-o-v. It's very deep and hateful.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. Duh.  
  
Chapter One: Realizing Hate  
  
This was so unfair. I'd lived ten years with three horrid people in one plain, annoying, wretched house. I'd made two best friends when I was eleven, but now I'm sixteen and I can't have just friends. I need more.  
  
Yes I need a family but that ship has sailed. And no, I don't count my three "guardians" as family. There is no better antonym to fit them than "family."  
  
Yeah I hate my life. I hate everything at stupid Privet Drive. I just want to go home. I want my best friends to take me home in a stupid flying car and not ever let me go back to stupid Privet Drive. I want to see the Weasleys again and Hermione and all the teachers and Hogwarts and even Malfoy and Snape and everything. Anything to get away from here.  
  
Now I know I sound like a whiny little boy but you wouldn't get it unless you'd walked a zillion miles in my shoes. I feel like I haven't smiled in months; what's sad is that I'm probably right.  
  
Every day I received letters from Cho Chang, my ex. She keeps begging and begging for me to take her back but she doesn't understand the meaning of "no." And that was all I'd ever right on my replies back to her too, "NO." But she still keeps sending me more and more. If my so-called aunt and uncle see that many letters coming through my window by owl, I'm dead.  
  
*****  
  
I opened my eyes to a blinding ray of light streaming through the window of my best friend, Ron's, room. I looked over to Ron's bed and saw he wasn't there. I really didn't feel like getting up so I closed my eyes again. It was only minutes until I had drifted back to sleep..  
  
My godfather had vanished right before my very eyes.I didn't want to believe it. I really didn't. This couldn't be happening.he was all I had..There was nothing else left for me after this night.I could hear laughter from behind me. Who could seriously be laughing at a moment like this?! Oh yeah, my worst enemy, the one I'd hated ever since he tried to kill me when I was a year old. He'd killed my parents. He'd killed Cedric. I hate him. I hate everything-  
  
I suddenly awoke with a strange burning on my forehead. I must have been suffering from a very temporary case of amnesia because I couldn't remember having a lightning-shaped scar on my forehead for several moments. Then the past came flooding back to me. Nothing of my past had at all gone the right way. I had no chance of getting to know my family, I had lived ten long years of pain, then finding only a few friends, then the one piece of family that I'd found was taken away.  
  
I decided right then and there, lying in bed, barely awake, that I hate everything. 


	2. Conversations With A Girl He Always Knew...

Please please please please please keep reviewing if it is at all possible! I know the first chapter was kind of boring but there's a little more action in this chapter so yeah.  
  
-=-jEEvEs-=-  
  
Chapter Two: Conversations With A Girl He Always Knew Existed Though She Never Knew He Knew Because To Her She Was Only His Best Friend's Little Sister  
  
The Dursleys have gone out for the rest of the day so now I'm lying on my bed, tossing a crumpled up piece of paper in the air, thinking mindlessly. Several times a thought of committing suicide crossed my mind but I knew I was being stupid. There was a life out there waiting for me.somewhere.  
  
I was still lying there when there was a knock on my door.  
  
Sensing that Uncle Vernon had forgotten to yell at me before leaving, I called to the door, "What?"  
  
There wasn't an immediate answer. But then I heard breathing; it didn't sound much like my uncle's breathing. It sounded more like a girl's breathing....a young girl...  
  
Then the door opened and there she was.  
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
Yeah I know what you're thinking. Cho. No. It really wasn't. And trust me, if it was, I'd be cussing her out right now. No, it was Ginny.  
  
"G-Ginny...hi. What are you-you doing here?" I said, shocked at her presented poise.  
  
"Well, Dad told me to bring you back to the house. So.I took some Floo powder and came here." She said it so simply it almost made me feel stupid. "So where are your aunt and uncle?"  
  
"Out," I said, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Why was she here? Ron could have taken me back to the Burrow..something weird was going on here..  
  
"When will they be back?"  
  
"Not until later tonight."  
  
Ginny was now staring at me with an odd expression. It was like half curiosity and half pity. She must have realized that I was looking at her strangely too because she said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but notice it," she added quietly.  
  
"Notice what?" I asked, quite frankly afraid of her answer.  
  
She shook her head. "It's just that you don't look so good. I know this is hard for you and everything but- oh I don't know. Forget I mentioned it."  
  
"What's hard for me? If you're talking about Sirius-"  
  
Ginny breathed deeply and spun around, facing her back toward me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"You didn't," I said quickly, now facing the window, before any kind of scene was started.  
  
"Okay good. So-" She turned around and saw only my back. I was sitting back down and something apparently worried her about my appearance. "Harry! Oh I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to bring that up. I really didn't."  
  
Then I noticed what had happened. Tears had fallen out of my eyes and for some reason, I hadn't bothered to wipe them away. "Sorry. It's my fault. I- "  
  
"Harry," Ginny said sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. "Don't put yourself through this. Everything is meant to happen for a reason and-and this must be a pretty good reason. Because you've been put through a lot. I know you have. And it's not fair."  
  
I laughed, but not in a humorous way. "Ginny you really wouldn't get it. It was literally as if he had just disappeared. If I wouldn't have just been such an idiot than he'd still be alive."  
  
Ginny's eyes became cold. "Don't blame yourself for this, Harry." Her voice was so much unlike her own, it was startling. She sounded like she was serious though. So I listened. "I know it's unfair but come on. Promise me that you won't go doing something drastic."  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"Promise me Harry. I'm serious. I have a pretty good feeling about what's going on."  
  
"Okay. I promise," I said shaking my head. I didn't know if she could see it or not but I had my fingers crossed behind my back. But I had the feeling that she could see it. I have a feeling Ginny can see everything. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
OMG! I seriously had no idea that making the stupid title so long would jack up the page like that! LOL! Well sorry I haven't put up anymore chapters but more will be coming soon! I promisepromise! Yep! Please read and review. You will have my eternal thank-yous to bug you if you do. Lol jk. Just please review. L8er 


End file.
